Friends Forever
by Iloveramennoodles
Summary: Aang and Toph have been friends for 3 years.Nothing can break their friendship, or so they thought.When a new girl at Roku High has a crush on Aang and Aang might have a crush on her too, trouble begins to happen.Kataang,Taang,Tokka.R&R.AU!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

A/N: Ok everybody, I hope this chapter is ok. please R&R so you can tell me how it was.

* * *

It was a cold winter morning. Snow was flooding the city everywhere. Animals were hibernating. People were sleeping.

School had been canceled that day. All of the children who go to Roku High were all asleep in their beds, except maybe a few people.

Aang was just a simple 13 year old in ninth grade. He had skipped one grade because he was very smart and intelligent. He lives with his step-dad, Gyatso, in a three bedroom house on Wolf Lane.

Toph was one of his best friends, and yes, a lot of people think that since Toph and Aang were best friends that they would crush on each other, but they really were just best friends.

Toph was also 13 years old, but she went to a private school just for girls, and she was in 8th grade. She lives with her mom and dad in a big, fancy mansion on Gem street, which was only one street away from where Aang lived.

Aang and Toph met when they were both ten years old, so they have a pretty long friendship. They met one day when Aang was a paper boy, delivering mail to other people. He was throwing a newspaper, which was rolled up, on Toph's front lawn when he accidentally fell and broke his wrist. Lucky for him Toph was in the front yard. She and her mom had taken him to the hospital to get a cast.

Well Aang was out of the cast now and he and Toph were great friends. They would always hang out with each other at the movies or at the mall. They would always go to parties together, but just as best friends.

They would always be friends, forever.

0o0o0o0

"Wake up, Toph, It's time for school." Toph's mother turned on the light in Toph's room and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in, but there was no sun light.

"Mom, school is canceled today because of all the ice and snow." Toph groaned. She turned in her bed and pulled the blankets over her face.

"Well, not for people in a private school." Her mother pulled the blankets off of Toph's head and smiled. "Come on, Toph, it's a new, bright and beautiful day!"

Toph rubbed her eyes and then sat up in her bed and looked out her window. "No, it's a dark, snowy, icy, cold new winter day!" She complained.

"Well you still have to go to school." Her mother hugged Toph and then opened Toph's closet. "Come on, Toph, I'll get your school uniform out."

Toph stood up and made her bed. Then she walked over to her closet and helped her mom find the school uniform she had to wear. "You know, Aang doesn't have to wake up and go to school. He gets to sleep in. Why can't I go to a regular school like Roku high?"

Toph's mother sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Private schools are safer then regular high schools."

Toph pulled out some clothes from her closet and then laid them down on her bed. "I want to go to Roku High, where Aang is." Then she motioned her mom to go away and then she got dressed.

0o0o0o0

RING! "Ok, class, and don't forget your math homework is due Thursday." Mrs. Hama, Toph's math teacher, said as the children raced to the door.

"Wow, that's a surprise!" Kayla, Toph's friend, told to Toph. "Usually Mrs. Hama would make it due tomorrow! Is she on anti-evil pills or something?" Toph laughed and answered, "Even if she were on anti-evil pills, she would still be evil."

Kayla and Toph were right about to walk out the door when Mrs. Hama yelled to them, "I heard that! You guys just earned yourselves detention for tomorrow" She smirked.

Kayla and Toph groaned as they walked to their lockers. "Man, I hate this school! I wish I could go to Roku High instead." Toph moaned.

Kayla sighed sympathetically. She opened her locker and put her math binder inside, and then she took out a big, bright and blue bag. "Well… First of all, your only 13, I don't think you would be old enough for high school. And, come on, Jackson Middle School isn't _that_ bad."

"So! Aang is 13 and he is in High School!" Toph whined. "Yeah, but he has really good grades and- " Toph interrupted Kayla. "SO!? I can make good grades!"

Kayla backed up and hid her face over her bag. "Um… Can you cool down a little? Your starting to creep me out."

Toph opened her locker and then sighed. "Sorry," she said. "It's just, sometimes I can get a little crazy-mad when it comes to Roku High and Jackson Middle School." She stuck her math binder in there and pulled out a gray backpack. Then she closed it and Kayla and her walked to the stairs.

"No sweat," Kayla smiled. "I can get really mad, too, when it comes to babysitting." Toph frowned. "You babysit?" She asked in confusion.

Kayla was suddenly really mad. "No, but I _am_ baby-sat! My mom thinks I'm too young to stay home by myself. it is so annoying!" She made fists in her hands.

"Oh..." Toph mumbled quietly.

0o0o0o0

"Aang, wake up. I have to leave for work- can you please feed Chi Cha? Thanks, gotta go, love you, bye!" Gyatso ran out the door of Aang's room.

Aang was in his bed, just barely waking up. "Uh... hmm, ok." He said sleepily.He jumped out of his bed and walked out the back door.

"WOW! It's so cold out here!" He rubbed his arms. "Here Chi Cha, come on, here girl!" He yelled out so that Chi Cha, his dog, could hear him. Chi Cha came running straight for him, jumped up on him and licking his face. She had some snow covered on her. "Wow, heh heh, come on Chi Cha." Aang laughed. Then he picked up a bag of dog chow and poured it into Chi Cha's bowl.

Chi Cha was a golden retriever. She had a lot of beautiful fur. And Aang had tied a cute pink bow on her head. Her collar was also pink and it had "Chi Cha" on it.

When Aang went back inside he heard his cell phone ring. He picked it up and answered, "Hello?" It was Toph.

"Hi Aang, I'm back from school."

"You went to school? I thought it was canceled today."

"Well, not for me. I hate Jackson Middle School, stupid private school."

"Sorry... I hope your mom will let you come to Roku High."

"Well, she won't! I'm only in 8th grade anyway."

"Do you want me to flunk a grade so we can be in the same grade together?"

"Nah... It's an ALL GIRLS school anyway."

"Oh..."

"So, how you been, Aang?"

"Well, I just fed Chi Cha. So I guess I'm alright."

"Cool."

"Cool..."

"Um..."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind... gotta go, Aang, bye!"

"Oh, ok then BYE!"

* * *

So, how was it? R&R R&R R&R!!

Oh, I am going to make a thing after the chapter called **AAC** which means **A**ly's (me) **A**fter **c**omments, where the characters from my story make comments about the chapter.

But I'm not going to do it in this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 New Girl

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 2 New Girl**

A/N: Ok peoples here is the second chapter, I hope it's as good as the first! (if it was any good)

* * *

"Move it, loser!" Azula demanded. She, and Ty Lee and Mai, were in the lunch room. They were trying to sit by Jet and his posy, so they were kicking some dude off of his chair.

"Um... y-yes ma'am..." The guy mumbled as he tried to get out of his chair but accidentally trips and spills his food all over Azula, Ty Lee and Mai.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! THIS IS TOTALLY RUING MY HAIR!" Ty Lee screamed. She turned to the guy and made a death face at him. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! YOU WILL BE RECEIVING A BILL FROM MY LAWYER!!" She grouched.

"Ty Lee, calm down. So, some spaghetti falls on you. Big whoop!" Mai said. She pulled out a cloth from her pocket and wiped the food off of her clothes.

"Don't worry, Ty Lee, I'm sure this guy wouldn't just run off without apologizing. OR, at least being brave enough to fight with us after school!" Azula said.

Th guy just mumbled and ran off.

"What's happening here?" Aang asked himself as he entered the lunch room. "Some dude spilled his food on Ratty, Cruddy and gothy." Aang's friend, Nathan, said.

"Who?" Aang asked in confusion. Nathan sighed. "Ratty is Ty Lee, Cruddy is Azula, and Gothy is obviously Mai." He told Aang as they sat down at a table not too far from Jet and his posy and Azula and her posy.

"So, Azula, wanna go to the dance next Friday?" Aang and Nathan heard Jet say. "OH I'D LOVE TO- uh, i mean... sure." Azula said shyly.

Aang sighed. "Have you found a date to the dance yet?" He took a bite of his salami sandwich. "No, but I'm thinking about asked Meng. She is very pretty!" Nathan replied.

"And what about you? Has anybody asked you at all?" Aang looked down at his plate. "Nah... I-I probably won't go to the dance anyway. I have asked a lot of girls and they already have dates."

"Well, what about your girlfriend Toph?" Nathan asked. Aang almost spit out his food, but instead he swallowed it and washed it down with chocolate milk. "She is not my girlfriend! She is my _best_ friend, but NOT my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, sorry Aang." Nathan could barely hold in his laugh, but managed to sink it back in.

0o0o0o0

Aang just arrived in his 6th period class. He was sharpening his new, shiny, red, bendy pencil that he got for 10 dollars at a "cheap" school supplies store.

While he was doing that, a girl with dark, brown, wavy hair, that was in a french braid, walked in holding a small piece of paper with her class periods on it. She looked around the classroom once and then stopped to stare at Aang. _Wow! _She thought. _Well, he looks... VERY nice._

She walked over to him and sat in the seat beside him. "Hi." She said in a small but sweet voice.

Aang looked at her. "What? Oh, hello." He went back to sharpening his pencil.

The girl fixed her hair a little bit, put on some lip gloss and sat up straight. "I'm Katara. What's your name?" She asked Aang.

"I'm Aang." He answered, not really seeming to care about their "conversation".

"Cool. Well, I'm new here so your the very first person I've met. Can you show me around the school sometime?"

Aang looked up from his pencil sharpening and actually noticed Katara. "Well, sure I guess."

"Wow, you are so nice! We are going to be such great friends!" Katara said excitedly.

Aang smiled. "Cool." He went back to sharpening when Katara asked, "Hey, um, do you mind if I borrow your pencil and your pencil sharpener?"

Aang looked at Katara in confusion. "Oh, do you want to use this pencil? It's kind of special to me but, i guess you can." He gave her both and she started to sharpen it.

"Wow this is a cool pencil." Katara said. She started bending it. "It's bendable!"

"Um, please don't- "

CRACK!

"Oops... Uh, I-I'm sorry..." Katara mumbled as she put the broken pencil on his desk.

Aang sighed. "Well, it was only 10 dollars anyway..." He muttered.

"Ten dollars? Oh, Aang, I'm really sorry! Let me pay you back." She started digging in her purse for her wallet.

"Oh, no thanks it's, uh..." Aang started to say but Katara was already handing him some money. "Here." She insisted.

Aang took the money and stared at it. "But, this is 20 dollars- " Katara interrupted him. "Well, then, I guess you'll have to take me on a date." She kind of demanded.

Aang stopped. "What? I barely even know you! Why would i take you on a date? Here," He put the money back on her desk and moved to a different desk.

Katara sighed. She threw the money back into her purse and covered her face with her hands.

0o0o0o0

After school was over, Aang and Toph were walking in the park together.

"I wish we had a school dance, but of course, ALL GIRL school!"Toph told Aang as she licked her strawberry ice cream Aang bought for her.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not even going to it. No girl AT ALL would go with me." Aang blushed shyly. "How many girls have you asked?" Toph asked Aang. Aang stopped walking. He coughed twice and in the middle of those two coughs, Toph heard him say 36.

"Ouch." She said sympathetically.

Right then, Aang bumped into Katara.

"Oh, hi Aang!" Katara said happily.

"Um, Hi Katara." Aang looked at Katara and then Toph.

"Toph, this is Katara. I met her in one of my classes, she is new to my school. Katara, this is Toph. She is a really great friend to me.

Katara stopped smiling. "Oh. Well, so how about that date?"

Toph frowned. "What date?" She asked.

Aang got kind of mad. "Katara, I never said yes to that date... but- "

Toph interrupted him. "Why didn't you tell me you had a date? Were best friends! I thought you tell me everything?" She grouched.

"I do tell you everything, and i do not have a date. Katara just asked me on a date and I said no because I just met her..." Aang told Toph. He looked at Katara and noticed her kind of crying. "Katara, are you ok?" He asked.

"Sure..." Katara replied. "I gotta go..." She started walked away when she tripped and Aang caught her in his arms. They both stared at each other and blushed. "Um..." Aang stuttered.

"Ok, that's it. I think we've had enough chit chat time. Come on Aang, let's leave." Toph said, pulling Aang away from Katara. "As _best friends,_ we should go eat out tomorrow night at a _fancy_ restaurant." She said, loud enough so that Katara could hear everything clearly.

Katara crossed her arms. "Hmf!" She said. "Bye Aang, I'll see you later." She said in a low and sweet voice.She waved her little fingers and then walked away.

"She's a keeper!" Toph complained. "What do you mean? Why don't you like her?" Aang asked Toph in confusion. "Well... I-It doesn't matter any more. All that matters is you, me, and more ice cream."

Aang laughed. "Well ok, only because you asked like an angel." He laughed some more.

Toph giggled and sarcastically said, "Aang, you better buy me some ice cream or so help me I'll rip your head apart!" Then her and Aang laughed together.

Then after they walked some more and it got quiet, Toph put her hand in Aang's hand. "Your a very great friend, Aang." She said, leaning her head towards his shoulder. "You too." Aang smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AAC!!**

**0o0o0o0**

Toph: Yay! Aang and I are bff's forever! Is that why the title is called Friends Forever?

Me: Yes.

Aang: Cool!

Katara: Grr! How could you do this, Aly? Why make Aang and _Toph_ be together when Aang and_ I_ can be together?

Me: Um, well I-

Toph: Because Tang is better!

Katara: What is Taang supposed to be?

Toph: It's a mix between Toph and Aang, duh!

Katara: Kataang forever!

Toph: Taang!

Katara: Kataang!

Toph: Taang!

Katara: Kataang!

Toph: Taang!

Aang: BE QUIET! Please, girl's, stop fighting over me.

Toph: Aly, who are you going to pick in the story? Taang or Kataang?

Katara: yeah, who!?

Me: oh mommy... AANG HELP ME!

Katara: (jumps on Aly and starts attacking her)

Toph: (jumps on Aly and Katara and starts attacking them)

Aang: Pie!

**0o0o0o0**


	3. Chapter 3 Becoming Friends

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 3 Becoming Friends**

A/N: Ok so here is the third chapter. Oh, just to tell you, in chapter one it was a Monday, in chapter two it was a Tuesday, and in chapter three (this one of course) it's a Wednesday.

And the dance is next Friday, in the next week. So yeah... enjoy!

* * *

Aang was walking in the hallway towards his locker. School hadn't started yet but he wanted to go early so he could return his library book to the library.

He opened his locker, which was number 221, and picked up his library book. And then he put his backpack in there and closed it.

As he was walking to the library, he saw a guy running in his other direction, but the guy accidentally bumped into Aang and they fell on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Aang demanded.

"Uh, sorry kid." The guy got up and started to run off again, but then he stopped and stared at Aang. "Hey, your that Aang kid Katara was talking about, aren't you?" He asked.

Aang dusted off his pants. "I'm not a kid, I am 13 years old. And, yeah I'm Aang. How do you know Katara?" Aang asked. He surveyed the guy and then asked, "Are you related to her? Because you sure do look like her."

Sokka nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm her older brother. The name is Sokka. So, your 13 years old? What are you doing in high school?"

Aang crossed his arms. "Well, I skipped a grade because I'm really smart and all, but that doesn't matter," He said really annoyed. "How old are you? And how old is Katara?"

Sokka smirked. "I'm 15 years old, and I'm in 9th grade. Katara is 14 years old, and she is also in 9th grade. We just moved here a few days ago, so we might have some classes together."

Aang smiled and said, "Cool. So, you want to be friends?" He put out his hand for Sokka to shake it, and Sokka shook and smiled. "Sure, why not."

"So, um... Katara talked about me? What did she say?" Aang asked, trying not to smile.

Sokka kind of blushed and got nervous. "Well... She said you were a nice guy, but then she said you were also mean, but she also said she really likes you, well actually she said she is jealous of you and your girlfriend."

Aang blushed. "I don't have a girlfriend!" He insisted. "She probably thought that Toph was my girlfriend...hmm." He whispered to himself.

"Uh, who's Toph?" Sokka asked. Aang snapped out of his thought and answered, "Uh, she's one of my friends. Well she is my best friend, but that's all. I don't even have a girlfriend anyway."

Sokka smiled slyly. "Oh, ok, I'll play along. And Katara doesn't have a crush on you, too." He started laughing.

"Katara has a crush on me?!" Aang asked in awe. He stared at Sokka like he was crazy, but Sokka nodded his head and said, "Um, duh! You didn't notice?"

Just then the bell rang and people starting rushing through the Hall's like there was only three seconds to get to class.

"See you later, bye." Sokka said as he ran off.

0o0o0o0

At lunch, Aang sat with Nathan at a table close to the entrance of the lunch room. They were talking about Joo Dee, one of the counselors at their school.

"She is a total nut head! I mean, she shouldn't be a counselor at all." Nathan blabbed on and on about Joo Dee, but Aang was thinking about Katara having a crush on him.

_Wow, maybe I will go to the dance with her. I mean, no one else wants to go with me, and she's the only girl that has a crush on me, I think. _Aang thought. _Sokka is pretty cool, maybe I'll ask him and see what he thinks about it._

"She should be a... Aang, are you listening to me?" Nathan asked.

Aang snapped out of his thought and looked at Nathan. "What? Oh, yeah I'm listening..." He said slowly. He started eating his pizza that hadn't been touched at all since he got it.

Just then, Sokka quickly sat down by Aang and smiled."Hey, what's up Aang?' He said. "Hey, guess what, I just found out that there is going to be a dance next Friday! Who are you going to go with?"

Nathan looked at Sokka. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, um, Nathan, this is my friend Sokka. He just moved here a few days ago. And Sokka, this is Nathan. He is one of my friends." Aang explained.

Nathan smiled and said, "Cool." Then he looked over at another table. "Well, I'm thinking about asking Meng, that girl over there." He said while pointing to a short, brown haired, girl wearing a blue wavy blouse and dark blue genes.

"Cool. What about you, Aang?"

Aang looked down. _Should I ask him now? _He thought. _Nah, I'll probably do it later when Nathan isn't around. _

"Um, no one has asked me yet." Aang said, pretending not to care.

Sokka looked around the lunch room. "There is this girl in my History class, she is really pretty and I'm planning to ask her. I think her name is... Siki?" He said.

Aang suggested, "Do you mean _Suki_? Yeah, I know her, she is in my Gym class."

"Yeah, that's it, Suki..." Sokka said dreamily.

Just then, Suki happened to appear across from Sokka. "Hi Aang, hi Nathan, hi... uh, is it Sokka?" She asked.

Sokka blushed. "Um, uh... no, I-It's Suki... uh- I mean Sokka!"

Suki laughed. "Hey, your pretty funny. You know, I saw your History grade when i picked up the test we took in History class. I can tutor you some time, if you want." She said sweetly.

Sokka blushed and smiled. "Um, yeah- yeah I'd love to! How about, every Wednesday after school?"

"Good with me, what's your email address? I'll email where I live to you. My email address is sporty-funk-girl211 at yahoo dot com." Suki told him.

"Mine is crazy-sokka-rocker at yahoo dot com, too." Sokka said.

"Cool, I'll email you later. I have to go now, my friends and I are going to the library. Bye guys!" Suki waved to the boys and then got up and left.

"Oh, wow. I'm in love." Sokka told himself.

Nathan frowned. "Well, we all still don't have a date to the dance."

0o0o0o0

In English class, Sokka and Aang were whispering to each other.

"Hey, um... Sokka, can I ask you something?" Aang asked.

"Sure thing pal." Sokka answered.

Aang struggled. "Well... Do you think, maybe, you could get Katara to go with me to the dance?" He blushed.

Sokka smiled. "Don't worry, you can trust me. I'll tell Katara and she'll be like, 'Oh, wow! I just looooove Aang!' Heh heh." Sokka laughed.

Aang smiled shyly. "Um, thanks Sokka..." He went back to working on his English work sheet.

* * *

So, how did you like it?

Hurray! it's time for **AAC**, A.K.A, **A**ly's **A**fter **C**omments!

**0o0o0o0**

Toph: How come I wasn't in it? How come I can't go to the dance with Sokka?

Me: Well, you don't go to Roku High.

Toph: Hmf!

Sokka: Hurray! Me and Suki are going to the dance together, right?

Me: Idk, she didn't ask you and you didn't ask her.

Sokka: Oh...

Aang: Hurray! Katara and I are defiantly going to the dance for sure!

Me: Oh yeah! Of course!

Aang: Yes!

Suki: Sokka, you want to go to the dance with me? Aw, how sweet!

Nathan: What about Meng and I?

Me: Ask her yourself, gosh!!

Nathan: I can't!! I'm not the author, you are!

Me: Oh, yeah...

Sokka: Make me and Suki go to the dance together!

Toph: Make me go to Roku High!

Katara: Make me go to the dance with Aang!

Suki: Make me captain of the cheer leading team!

Me: Well, uh... yes, maybe, OF COURSE, and no!

**0o0o0o0**


	4. Chapter 4 Lost

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 4 Lost**

A/N: I really don't have anything to say about this chapter, so... I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey, Katara, wait up!" Sokka yelled out to Katara as he chased her down the school's halls. It was a free period and Sokka decided that It would be a perfect time to ask Katara to go to the dance with Aang, since yesterday he spent four hours at Suki's house while Suki was "tutoring" Sokka.

"Hey Sokka, what's up?" Katara replied.

Sokka caught up with her and took some deep breaths. "Man, I was running way to much today, for my last period I had Gym and i- " Katara interrupted his sentence. "Just tell me what you were going to say."

Sokka stood up straight, dusted off his pants, and then swallowed hard. "Well, Aang was just wondering... If maybe it was possible... if probably and hopefully you would say yes..." Katara crossed her arms. "Spit it out already!" She demanded.

"Aang wants to go to the dance with you!" Sokka blurted out. He cupped his hands over his mouth. _Oops! _He thought to himself.

Katara stood there very quiet, but she seemed pretty happy. "He does? He really does? Oh, this is wonderful! But- what about his girlfriend Toph?" She said.

Sokka sighed. "Toph is NOT his girlfriend! She is his best friend. GOSH, don't you ever listen to him?"

Katara smiled. "Thank you so much, Sokka!" She gave Sokka a hug and then ran off to go and talk to Aang.

0o0o0o0

Aang was in the library, on his cell phone talking to Toph.

"Really? Are you joking!?" Aang asked Toph in amazement.

"No, i am serious! I saw an envelope in the mail that had "School Transportation to Roku High for Toph Beifong" on the very front cover!" Toph said gleefully.

"Oh my goodness, I can't wait! Has your mom or dad talked to you about it yet?"

"Well, no, not yet. But I'm sure they will soon!"

Aang smiled. "That's great." Just then, Katara walked in the library and ran towards Aang. "Hi Aang, or should I say, my date for the dance?" She laughed.

"Um, Aang, who is that talking in the background?" Toph asked.

"Uh, gotta go, Toph. I'll call you later, bye." Aang hung up and then put his cell phone in his pocket.

"So, Sokka told you?" Aang asked Katara as he stood up from sitting on a chair.

"Yes, he did. And I would love to go to the dance with you, Aang!" Katara hugged Aang and wouldn't let go of him until he pushed her away gently.

"That's great. I'm sorry I was mean to you when I first met you, it's just that I..." Aang blushed.

Katara told him, "Oh, don't worry. It's fine, Aang, just as long as you go to the dance with me." She reached in to give him a kiss on the cheek but Aang backed away.

"Hey!" Aang said shocked. "Um, i don't, uh..."

Katara hung her head. "Sorry, It's just that. Well, I really like you..." She blushed and smiled.

"I like you too, Katara, but were just going on a date. I don't mind if we hug, hold hands, or dance... but kissing, well, I don't know about that..." Aang put his hand on Katara's shoulder. "But it's ok." He smiled.

Katara did a sigh of relief. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked.

Aang looked down at the floor to think. "Hey, want to go down the street and buy some ice cream at _Creamy Creamers_?" He looked into Katara's eye. It was a beautiful shade of dark blue that looked like the dreamy night sky.

"I would love to! Come on." Katara said as she grabbed Aang's hand and ran off for the library exit.

0o0o0o0

"Wow, three scoops? You really try hard to impress girls, don't you." Katara said as her and Aang walked back to school from _Creamy Creamers_, licking strawberry, cherry and chocolate ice cream.

Aang shrugged his shoulders up and down. "Well, I guess you could say that." He drank what was left of the melted ice cream in his cone.

Katara stared at Aang and laughed. "Aang, you are so funny." She said.

Aang looked at Katara, with a streak of chocolate ice cream on his chin, in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Katara pulled a small tissue out of her coat pocket and wiped off the ice cream on his face. "You had some ice cream dripping down your face." She told him, and laughed again.

Aang blushed. "Oops, my bad." He laughed.

After a while of talking, laughing and flirting, it got quieter and quieter.

"Um, Aang, it sure is taking a long time to walk to school. This place doesn't even seem familiar to me." Katara told him as she looked around the area.

They were walking along a sidewalk. To the left of them was a skinny road with no cars passing by, and then a very big field of grass. And to the right of them there was also a big field with nothing but grass and a few cows.

"Uh oh, we must have taken a wrong turn. I hope the free period isn't over yet. Do you have a wrist watch?" Aang asked concerned. He never was late to any of his classes, and he isn't expecting to start now.

Katara shook her head and sighed. "Let's head in the other direction. Maybe if a car drives by we can ask if they have the time."

So Aang and Katara started walking the other way. They walked for a long time on the same path, and they didn't talk at all until they saw a big cement truck driving by.

They started jumping up and down, waving their hands and shouting. "Over here!" They yelled. "Stop, please stop!"

The truck just kept on driving and didn't seem to notice them. Pretty soon it disappeared down the street.

Katara sighed. "Aang, it looks like it's getting pretty late. Should we start running?" She asked.

Aang nodded his head. "Yeah, it's better we run then walk." He said.

So they started running very fast without stopping or talking. It seemed to be like forever until they finally saw a small log cabin with a red truck parked by and two old guys in the front porch, sitting on rocking chairs.

"Come on, Aang, let's see if those guys have any idea where we are. Or any idea what time it is!" Katara said as they started running faster towards the log cabin.

When they got there, the two old men started yapping about Aang and Katara, and how they should be at home insted of out in the country.

"Where are we!?" Katara screeched as she ran up to the both of them. Aang tried to calm her down by putting his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it back.

One of the old guys, the fat one, laughed and said, "Yall aren't just sittn' in some ol' log cabin, were Davy jones and Wusther Capanickle. Were the richest ol' folks you two are evers gunnu see in your life!" The skinny one started laughing like a hillbilly and added, "Were also great at fishn' n' cookn' tea."

Katara stared at them. "Cooking tea?" She asked them like they were crazy. Aang stood up straight and tall. "Listen, we are lost, apparently, and we need to get back to Roku High. AND we need the time!" He demanded.

The fat one rubbed his chin in confusion. "Roku High, eh? Hmm... I nevers seen or heard that name in a long time! That was, uh... Corly Vingear's ol' high school, wasn't it?" He asked the skinny guy. "I reckon it was, Wusther. He went there for, oh I don't know, four or five years? I can't believe this lucks we've been getting, look here at all eh customers!" He pointed to Katara and Aang.

"Look! We are not customers! We need the time!" Katara shouted.

The fat one looked down at his wrist watch. "Well fine then, I reckon this ol' folks never gunnu even buy our tickets anywhos! Oh, uh.. it's five O'clock, misses snappy pants." He said.

Aang and Katara stared at him in shock. "Oh my goodness! We missed school! And now our parents are going to kill us!" Aang complained. "Please, sir, can you drive us to Roku High? We'll call our parents there and they will pick us up." Aang pleaded.

"Hmm... Well wus' in it for us?" The skinny guy asked.

0o0o0o0

"Oh, Aang, I was wondering where you were." Gyatso said as him and Aang drove back to their house. "Sorry, dad... It was crazy!" Aang told him. "i'll tell you all about it when we get home." Aang smiled.

* * *

Um...it was weird, right?

Heh heh...

**AAC**!

**0o0o0o0**

Toph: Uh...

Aang: Uh...

Katara: Yay! Oh, and, uh...

Me: What? So, I got a little bit carried away...

Katara: I LOVED IT!

Aang: IT WAS AWESOME!

Toph: What about me?!

Me: I don't know...

**0o0o0o0**


	5. Chapter 5 Movie Night Madness

**Friends Forever **

**Chapter 5 Movie Night Madness  


* * *

**

RING!

The school bell rang and It was finally the weekend. Kids were screaming and laughing as they were running out Roku High's front door.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all walking out together. They were going to have a movie night at Aang's house, along with Toph.

"This will be so much fun!" Katara chanted.

"Well, It would be a lot more fun if Suki came." Sokka suggested. But Aang shook his head. "Well I don't really know her _that _much. Sorry Sokka," He said. "But Toph will be at the movie night. I think you are really going to like her."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I guess I wouldn't mind Toph being there. So, what school does she go to?" He asked.

Aang sighed and said, "Jackson Middle School. It's a private school, and she is in 8th grade. She hates that school..." He muttered.

"Well, It doesn't matter... So, um... Toph will be at your house when we have the movie night?!" Katara demanded.

Aang nodded his head. "Of course! She is my best friend!"

Katara crossed her arms. "Well, whatever. I'm just glad that you are my date to the dance." Aang smiled. "Yeah, lucky us." He said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"I'm going to call Toph to make sure she got my message about the movie night."

0o0o0o0

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were all sitting on the couch in Aang's living room. They were discussing Toph and her switching schools.

"Wow, that is awesome! I can't believe your mom is actually letting you be in a higher grade, _and_ in Roku High!" Aang shouted with glee.

Toph smiled. "It will be so much fun, I hope we all have some classes together. And the same lunch time!" She said. Then she looked over at Katara with a face of disgust. "Well, most of you, anyway." She muttered under her breath.

Sokka looked at Toph in a daydream. "I hope you and I have the same lunch time." He started to drool a little bit.

Toph blushed. "Um... Ok, Katara, is your brother always like this?" She giggled. "Is he always so funny?"

Katara laughed. "Funny? You probably mean _stupid_, don't you?"

It was silent for a second. Then Toph broke it. "No, he is not stupid. He is really funny, and cute." She blushed.

Sokka blushed also. "Thanks..." He said shyly.

Katara and Aang stared in amazement. "Um... Is Toph crushing on Sokka?" Katara whispered to Aang. Aang just shrugged. "I hope not..." He said angrily.

Katara glared at Aang. "Why?!" She demanded. Aang blushed. "Well, she is my best friend... I don't want her to spend more time with him instead of me!" He shouted.

Toph and Sokka stared at Aang. "Who spend more time with who instead of you?" Toph asked him.

Aang just shook his head. "Nothing... I-It's just, nothing..." He looked around the room. "So, are we going to start the movie yet?" He asked.

Everybody sat down on the couch and got comfortable while Aang put a movie called _Metal Man _in his DVD player. Then he sat down by Katara and Toph.

The movie began.

0o0o0o0

"Ouch!! OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!!"

Aang quickly paused the movie. "What's wrong Toph??" He asked her nervously. "Are you ok??"

Katara stood up. "Ouch! Did something just bite me!?" She screamed.

Sokka jumped up off of the couch. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOO!" He yelled. "OH DANG, THAT HURT!!"

"What's going on with you three!?" Aang asked.

"I have no idea, but something just bit us!" Toph cried.

Aang quickly ran to his closet and came back with four bing-bag chairs. "Here, we'll use these instead of the couch." He insisted.

"I call purple!" Katara shouted.

"I call green!" Toph shouted.

"I get blue!" Aang shouted.

Sokka stood there, staring at the other bing-bag that wasn't taken. "I have to get pink!?" He complained.

"Sorry, Sokka." Toph said, not really meaning it.

Sokka grunted and sat down on the pink bing-bag chair.

Aang started the movie and everyone got quiet.

0o0o0o0

"It's a girl!?"

0o0o0o0

Katara and Aang were holding each other in their arms, scared.

Toph was only two feet away from the T.V, staring in awe.

Sokka pulled his head under his shirt.

"You guys are missing it!" Toph said.

"Who cares, hugging Aang is more fun!" Katara said as she blushed.

Aang blushed also.

Toph turned around to look at them. She was extremely angry and jealous. "Wanna play games?! Then fine, have it your way!" Toph muttered under her breath so no one could hear her.

She walked over to Sokka, pulled his head out of under his shirt, and then kissed him straight on the lips.

Aang and Katara stared in shock. Sokka stared in shock as his lips could taste a bit of bubble gum lip-bom as Toph was pressing her lips on to his.

"Toph- What the heck are you doing!?" Aang yelled in rage.

"Why are you kissing my brother?" Katara asked calmly.

Aang stood up, walked over to Toph and Sokka, and pulled Toph away to break their kiss. "Stay away from my girl friend!!" Aang yelled in Sokka's face.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Katara and Toph shouted together.

Sokka was still in shock. "Forget Suki, Toph, you are soooo hot!" He tried to get up and kiss her again but Aang pushed him back in his seat.

"Stay away from Toph!" Aang yelled again.

Katara crossed her arms. "I thought WE were dating, Aang!?" She yelled.

"You want me to be your girl friend?!" Toph shouted. On one hand, she was happy and excited, but on the other hand, she was mad and VERY angry.

Sokka stood up like a man. "She is _MY_ girl friend! Katara is _yours_!" He screamed.

Toph was very happy. "I am, really?" She asked hopefully.

Katara was also very happy, and also kinda mad. "Aang, Sokka is right, were going to the dance together anyway..." She mumbled.

Aang was suddenly lost. Who should he choose? Katara or Toph? He wanted Toph to be his best friend, and he wanted Katara to be his girlfriend.

"I... Toph, I'm so sorry." Aang said. "It's just, I am jealous of you and Sokka... I thought if you two got together, then you wouldn't have any time for me. And, Katara... I want _you_ to be my girl friend..."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Aang... I would never spend more time with Sokka then with you! You are my **best** friend in the whole wide world! And I love you, but not that kind of love. I love you like a brother." Toph smiled. She reached over towards Aang and they hugged each other.

"Thanks." Aang said quietly.

"And Sokka," Toph continued. "Do you really want me to be your girl friend?" She blushed.

Sokka didn't need to say any words. He walked over to Toph, kissed her on the cheek, and then gave her a very big hug. And they were together.

Katara and Aang stared at each other and blushed. "Katara, I've only known you for a few days... But, I feel a special connection with you..." Aang said.

Katara put her finger to his lips, and they both hugged each other. "I know, Aang. I feel the same way about you, too." Katara said. And now they were together.

"Well, this has been an exciting night." Sokka said. They all started to laugh, but then they all fell asleep on the ground.

* * *

OMG! Did you like it? I thought it was VERY romantic! ro-man-tic. LOLz

AAC

**0o0o0o0**

Toph: I loved it!

Katara: Hurray!

Sokka: Oh yeah, it rocked!

Aang: This is my favorite fan fiction ever!!

Me: I know.

Katara: Aly, you rock!

**0o0o0o0**


	6. Chapter 6 Switching Schools

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 6 Switching Schools

* * *

**

Toph opened her eyes. She looked around her bedroom, then straight at her door. Her mom was standing in the doorway, staring down at her wrist watch, and talking on the phone.

"No, I told you Amanda, do NOT postpone that appointment. I can probably make it even though I will be switching Toph, my daughter, from Jackson Middle School to Roku High."

Toph rubbed her eyes. _Am I dreaming? _She thought. She was too tired to get up and ask her mom questions about it, so she remained still in her bed, listening to her mom talk on the phone.

"Yes, yes... What? No, I am putting her in a higher grade level because we have been having terrible problems at that school. No, Toph doesn't know about it yet. I am never going to tell her! She doesn't need that kind of pain in her life!" Her mom got very mad. "No! That is a firm statement! Do not ask me again! What!? Listen, Amanda, if you talk about it AT ALL when I take her with me to the appointment today, I will have you fired!"

Toph opened her eyes widely, staring at her mother. She had a wonderful job as a lawyer. Amanda was kind of like her assistant, and would make appointments for her, find clients, and help her with paper work. Amanda had been working with Toph's mom for over seven years now.

Toph's mom would never fire her, she would never fire anyone. Would she?

Toph's mom talked quieter. "Ok, thank you Amanda. I appreciate that. Ok I'll be there. Bu-bye!" She actually got happier. "Toph? Are you awake?" She walked over towards Toph and rubbed her hand on Toph's for-head.

Toph rolled around in bed. And then she stretched out her hands and legs, and yawned. "Hmm... Yeah, I'm awake." She said sleepily. "I'm sorry to wake you up so early on a Saturday, but I'm going to be very busy today. And I have an appointment today with Amanda, she found a new office for us. And I need to take you with me because daddy is going to visit an old friend and he is going to be gone the whole entire day today."

Toph glanced at her black alarm clock that was sitting on her dresser. It had "eight-thirty-one" printed on it in big, red letters. She sat up in bed and groaned. "Moooooom... Why do I have to wake up this early? When do we have to leave?" She whined.

Her mother laughed and said, "Actually, not until ten. But we need to leave right at ten so get dressed and eat breakfast, I'll be in the family computer room if you need me." Then she stood up and rushed out of the room.

Toph sat there in bed for a while. Then she finally stood up and got dressed. She wore a navy blue short-sleeved shirt and some old cargo pants. Then she went into the hallway bathroom to brush her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror and sad in happiness.

"I can't wait!" She said to herself. "I'm actually going to Roku High, I have a boy friend, and my best friend... um, is awesome!" She giggled.

Then she started brushing her teeth.

0o0o0o0

"Katara! I told you to stop!" Sokka yelled at her younger brother who was making fun of him and Toph being together.

They were at their breakfast nook eating eggs and bacon. Their father was out jogging and their mother was on the phone with the neighbor, because the neighbor's dog made a whole in their fence.

"Mom, make Katara stop!" Sokka whined.

"Ok, thank you." Their mom hung up and sat the phone down on the couch. "Ok, I have to go. I'll be back at four O'clock." She went upstairs to get her purse.

"We should come up with a girl friend boy friend nickname! ooh, how about _Sokoph_? Or _Tokka_?" Katara said. She started to laugh when her brother yelled at her for her to stop.

Their mother came downstairs. "Katara, you know Sokka doesn't like it when you do that." She said as she opened the fridge and took out a frozen slice of pizza, covered with plastic tinfoil on a plate. And then she left out the door.

"Aw man... I wanted that pizza." Sokka muttered.

0o0o0

Aang ran to his cell phone, that was ringing a cute little tune. "Hello?" He answered it and found out that it was Toph.

"Hi Aang, I have great news to tell you!" She said excitedly.

"Cool, so what is it?"

"Well... MY MOTHER IS PUTTING ME IN ROKU HIGH!!" Toph screamed in joy.

Aang was silent. "Roku High? Putting? Mother?! THAT IS AWESOME! I can't believe it!"

"I know!! i am so so soooooo excited!!"

Aang laughed. "This is great! We should tell Katara and Sokka." He suggested.

"Well, not yet. I want it to be a surprise. I'll be in their class and they won't know, and I'll be like 'Do you have a pencil?' and they will be all 'Toph!' and everything!" She laughed.

"Well ok, whatever you want."

Toph giggled and then glanced at the clock. "Oops! Sorry Aang, I have to leave now. I'll call you later. Bye!"

"See you later, Toph."

They hung up.

0o0o0o0

"Come on, Toph, we have to leave now." Toph's mother called out to her.

Toph came running towards her mom, still putting on her red sweater.

Then they got into their car and drove away.

0o0o0o0

"Hello Amanda, this is my daughter, Toph." Mrs. Beifong pointed to her daughter, who was yawning and stretching and not paying attention.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Toph." Amanda reached down to shake Toph's hand.

"Sup." Toph said as she shook Amanda's hand.

"Toph, be polite." Toph's mom demanded. Toph nodded her head in response.

"Well, ok then. Let's start moving the boxes to the truck. Did you order a crew team to help us like you said you would?" Toph's mom asked Amanda.

Amanda nodded her head. "I just called them. They should be here in a few minutes."

As if she were a mind reader, the elevator door opened and a bunch of tough looking guys came out. "Um... Are you Mrs. Dinkle?" One guy said, staring at Amanda. "Yes I am, but please, call me Amanda. And this is Dianna Beifong, and her daughter Toph Beifong."

The guy smiled politly. "Well, then, what would you like us to move first?" He asked.

0o0o0o0

After they showed the guys what to move, and after almost half of the boxes were in the truck, Toph decided to take a break because she was also helping. "Gosh... Moving boxes is a man's job, not mine." She giggled.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aang's number.

0o0o0o0

Aang was already on his phone talking to katara.

"So, how about tonight at Golden China?" Aang asked her.

"I would love! I hope my mom let's me." Katara got quieter. "Um, so... our relationship is getting bigger..."

Aang blushed. "Yeah... Oh, I have another call. be right back." He pressed the talk button and answered it. "Hello?"

It was Toph. "Hey, Aang. I'm just taking a break. My mom and her business partner are getting a new office and I was moving boxes."

"Oh, well i was kind of already talking with Katara."

"Oh, sorry. Well I'll call Sokka. bye!"

She hung up and called Sokka.

He picked up his cell phone. "Sup babe." He said.

Toph laughed. "Hi Sokka, or should I say, boy friend?"

"I prefer the totally hot king of awesomeness, but Sokka is cool, too." Toph and him laughed. "So what's up?"

"Well, I'm helping my mom move some boxes and I got tired..."

"Hey, can I come over and help you?"

"Um... Sure, I guess. If it's ok with my mom, then sure."

"OK, tell me where your at and I'll be over there in a little bit."

0o0o0o0

Toph and Sokka laughed as they sat on some hard and strong boxes on the buck of the truck. They were drinking sodas and talking.

"So, Tokka is it?" Sokka asked.

Toph blushed and leaned on Sokka's shoulder. "Yeah. Tokka sounds like a good nickname for our love."

Sokka reached in to give Toph a kiss on the lips when her mom walked by. "Oh, I don't think so. Not until your ten days into the relationship." She started to laugh. "I'm just kidding, have fun." Then she walked away.

Toph shrugged and Sokka sighed. "So, where were we?" He asked, smiling into Toph's eyes. "Kissing..." Toph said softly. She wrapped her hands around Sokka's neck and Sokka wrapped his hands around Toph's waist and they kissed.

0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Katara and Aang and Aang were at Golden China eating some dinner.

"Aang, I love you..." Katara said shyly. She held Aang's hand and reached closer to him. Aang did the same thing. They didn't go any closer until their lips met and did some smooching.

"Um, excuse me! Your bill!" Their very mean and selfish waiter yelled at them.

"Oh, sorry..." Aang muttered as he stopped kissing Katara. Aang took the bill and read it. "Thirty dollars? Not too bad, but..."

"But WHAT!!" The waiter demanded.

Katara quickly took out her wallet and gave the waiter a twenty. "There!" She said. Then she pulled Aang's hand and they started running for the door.

The waiter smirked and then counted his money. "HEY, THIS IS ONLY TWENTY DOLLARS!!" He hollered.

But it was too late, katara and Aang were already out of Golden China.

They started laughing when they were at the bus stop. "That was awesome, Katara!" Aang said, clapping her hand. Katara giggled. "Thanks."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Hey Aang, we never really got to finish our kiss." Katara said in a sweet voice, glaring at Aang with dreamy dark blue eyes. "Well then, let's do it." Aang and Katara reached in and pressed their lips against each others. They wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

**A**ly's **A**fter **C**omments!! :D :D :D

**0o0o0o0**

Katara: This chapter was awesome! But, why can't Sokka and I know about Toph going to Roku high?

Me: Uuuh...

Sokka: Hurray! Toph and me had our very first kiss!

Toph: (blushes) I know, and it rocked!

Me: It did rock!

Katara: And Aang and me had OUR first kiss!

Aang: Oh yeah!

Me: ...

**0o0o0o0**


	7. Chapter 7 Food Fight

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 7 Food Fight

* * *

  
**

It was an early Tuesday morning. Toph was getting ready for her very first day at Roku High. Her mother had already sent in the registration forms and they were already approved.

Yesterday, Toph had gone to Roku High AFTER School to meet her teachers, counselors, get her locker and her lunch time and everything.

She put on a plain blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans, then she put her hair up and brushed her teeth. She was sad and was going to miss her friends at the private school, but she was _soooo_ happy she was finally going to Roku High!

And she was EXTREMELY happy that she didn't have to wear a uniform!

She went downstairs to eat the breakfast that her mom had made for her. Since it was her very first day at Roku High, her mom had made Toph's favorite breakfast; soft and crunchy biscuits, apple juice, and a cereal bar.

"Here you go dear; eat up! I don't want you to go hungry on your first day of Roku High!" Mrs. Beifong told her daughter.

Toph smiled and sat down at the breakfast table. "Thanks mom." She said.

She started eating very quickly. "I want to hurry up so I don't miss any of my classes or anything else that is important." She told her mother.

"Ok, Toph."

0o0o0o0

Toph walked in through the front Doors of Roku High. The foyer was so big! It had the front office on the left side, and then on the right side was a big bulletin with sign up sheets, news information and other things. Then there were lockers, classrooms, trashcans, recycle cans, water fountains, a janitors closet, and millions of people walking around!

Toph took a deep breathe, and then she slowly breathed out. "My first day." She whispered.

"Toph!" She heard a familiar voice say. Then she saw that it was Katara.

"Katara!" Toph shouted! They ran towards each other and hugged. "I can't believe you're here! I am sooo excited!!! I hope we have classes together- let me see your list." Katara said.

Toph handed Katara a piece of paper with her classes and teachers and room numbers and locker number and locker combination on it.

"Hmm... Oh- look! We have the same lunchtime together, you, me, and Sokka and Aang! AND you and I have three classes together; gym, math and science." Katara said happily.

Toph smiled. "Sweet... Math is OUR first period class, right?" She asked.

"Yup, and look; our lockers are right across from each other! This is awesome! Come on, let's go to our lockers." Katara said; taking Toph by the hand and running to their lockers.

0o0o0o0

Toph arrived in her second period class- History. She glanced around the room and spotted Aang.

"Aang, hey Aang!" She shouted and ran over to him.

Aang looked up from his binder. "Toph!!!" He shouted. He stood up and ran over to her. Then Aang hugged Toph, picked her up and twirled her around, then sat her back on the floor.

"I can't believe we have second period together! Let me see your list." He asked. Toph gave Aang the list. "Here you go." She said.

"Well, we only have two periods together... but we have the same lunch time! And, you and Sokka have third period together.

Toph smiled and said, "That's great! Then we can walk to lunch together."

They sat down by each other and talked like crazy until the teacher walked in and class begun.

0o0o0o0

Toph walked in her third period classroom.

"Toph, baby, honey, darling, cutie- " Toph interrupted Sokka. "Hi, Sokka." She said.

Sokka and Toph hugged and hugged and hugged. "This is the greatest day of my life! Let me see- " Toph interrupted Sokka again. "here you go, here you go." She said; handing him the paper.

"We have only two periods together. But we have- " Toph, yet again, interrupted him. "I know, I know. We have lunch together.

Sokka laughed. "Are you a mind reader or something?" He asked.

"Well, I have my ways." Toph giggled.

0o0o0o0

The bell rang and Toph and Sokka started walking to lunch together.

"Where do you usually met Katara and Aang?" Toph asked him.

Sokka replied, "By Wacky."

Toph stared at him like he was crazy.

"What is "Wacky"?" Toph asked.

Sokka smiled. "Wacky is the cursed water fountain right outside of the lunchroom. When ever you press the button to drink some water, every other time you press it the water squirts in a different and crazy direction."

Toph laughed. "This school has so many different surprises." She commented.

0o0o0o0

Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph were all seated in the lunchroom, not eating- but talking.

"So, now that Toph is here we have to introduce her to our secret club/group. We call it, _Iggy Walka Moot_ so no one will know." Katara blabbed about. They all started talking at once and Toph stared in confusion.

From only a short distance away view, Suki was staring in rage at the four students. She saw how Sokka would hug Toph, and blow kisses to her, and flirt with her.

She thought that Sokka and her were going out, and going to the dance. They never really asked each other, but when she was "tutoring" him, they had a special moment together.

"I wonder what they're up to, now..." Suki whispered to herself. "Hmf!"

She started walking over to them, and then quickly sitting down on the opposite side of Sokka.

"Oye tipos, hola Sokka." She said in Spanish. She had Spanish class for first period.

They all stared at her in confusion. "Um, hi Suki. What did you just say?" Sokka asked.

Suki laughed. "Don't worry, guys. I said "Hey guys, hello Sokka." and that's all." She replied.

Toph frowned. "Why did you say hi to_ Sokka_ alone?!" She demanded.

Suki also frowned. "Cálmele no mocoso completamente inútil!!!" She shouted.

Toph stood up. "I may not know Spanish, but I learned a few words in 8th grade and I know that what you just said _wasn't_ nice!!!" She yelled.

"Girls, girls... calm down, it's ok." Sokka said.

"No, it's not okay! You and I kissed and _were_ going to the dance!!!! Not you and _her_!!!" Suki yelled furiously.

Toph stared in shock at Suki. "You're lying!" She cried. "YOU ARE LYING!!!" She picked up some spaghetti from her plate and threw it straight at Suki.

"Uh oh..." Katara and Aang whispered at the same time.

Pretty soon every single person in the lunchroom were throwing food and mush.

Sokka, Katara and Aang were hiding under a table. "Did you really kiss Suki?" Katara asked.

Sokka sighed. "Yeah... But that was BEFORE I met Toph! Suki and I never even got together- we just kissed! And we never made plans to go to the dance together anyway!" He said.

Aang frowned. "I hate it when things like this happen."

Suki threw a whole plate of mush at Toph. "Usted es un puerco pequeño estúpido!!!" Suki yelled at her.

"Y usted es un idiota que no va al baile con Sokka!!!" Toph screamed.

Suki gasped. "Why you- " But it was too loud in the lunchroom that Toph couldn't even hear her.

Back under the table, Sokka, Aang and Katara were waiting.

Then Sokka finally said, "I have to stop this." Then he quickly ran out frokm under the table, grabbed Suki's hand, grabbed Toph's hand, and ran out of the lunch room.

"OK, LISTEN UP!!!" He said. "I met Suki before I met Toph. She tutored me at my house. We kissed. We NEVER made plans to go to the dance. We NEVER got together. Then I met Toph and WE got together. Suki, you _kne_w that!"

It was quiet.

"Sé, pero te quiero, Sokka..." Suki muttered.

"Sí, pero él es ya conmigo" Toph said.

Sokka just waited.

"Sé... y perdón, Toph." Suki said.

"Es bien." Toph said.

Then they both hugged each other.

"Friends?" Toph asked and held out her hand.

Suki smiled. "Friends! But, can we both agree that Sokka is really Es bien?"

They both laughed.

"What, what did you say about me?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, nothing." They laughed again.

* * *

**AAC:**

**0o0o0o0**

Katara: Wonderful!

Aang: Excellent!

Sokka: Magnifecent!

Toph: grand!

Suki: um.. wonder-cellent-nifec-and!

me: LOL


	8. Chapter 8 Walreds Crazy 10 Minute Sale

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 8 Walreds Crazy 10 Minute Sale**

**

* * *

**

It was Wednesday afternoon. Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang were all walking home from school together. They were talking about the dance on Friday.

"I'm going to wear a gorgeous purple dress to the dance, but… I don't even have one!" Katara told them.

Toph sighed. "Do the girls HAVE to wear dresses? I hate dresses!" She complained.

"Nah, you can wear whatever you want." Katara replied.

"I'm going to buy a black tuxedo at Walreds today. Did you know they're having a crazy 10 minute sale? Everything is HALF of what it's supposed to be!" Aang said excitedly.

Katara jumped up and down with delight. "Oooooh- I can't wait! What time _is_ the crazy 10 minute sale?" She asked Aang.

But before Aang could answer, Sokka butted in and said, "It's at five O'clock. And right now it's four thirty two. We better get there quick!"

"Come on, my mom can take us." Toph said.

So they all started running as fast as they could to Toph's house.

0o0o0o0

After Katara and Sokka called their mom to see if it was OK, and Aang called his dad to see if it was OK, they were all in Toph's mom's car; driving to Walreds.

"I'm going to get some jeans and…" Mrs. Beifong interrupted Toph. "You're getting jeans for a dance? Oh- no, no, no you are not! You are getting a dress and that is final."

Toph's eyes exploded in anger. "What!?! I am NOT going to wear a sissy dress at all!" She stated.

Katara frowned. "Hey- dresses aren't sissy!" But the look on Toph's face when she glared at her told Katara to shut up.

Mrs. Beifong sighed. "Toph, come on; Katara is going to wear a dress! And, besides, Sokka would like to dance with a girl wearing a dress, right?" She asked Sokka.

Sokka slowly nodded but didn't look at Toph; he didn't want to see her angry face.

But Toph's face wasn't angry. "Really, Sokka? You want me to wear a dress- or you won't dance with me?" She seemed sad. "A-alright. I'll wear a dress, as long as you dance with me, Sokka." She smiled and got happy again.

Sokka finally stared at her- stared into her eyes.

0o0o0o0

They were right outside of Walreds big front doors. Millions of people were also at the front doors because they also wanted to buy stuff from the crazy 10 minute sale.

"Look- there is the guy that's going to open the doors, and he is coming this way!" Katara squealed.

He was almost at the doors...

Ten more seconds...

Almost there....

And...

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The doors were open; people were crowding inside everywhere; taking stuff off of racks; running to the counter to pay for stuff; millions of people!

Katara and Toph were already by the dresses- searching for one's that fit, and one's that were pretty enough for the dance.

"This one is too long... This one is too ugly... This one doesn't fit right... This one is pretty, but it's yellow..." Katara was saying to herself.

_"Nine minutes everybody- only nine more minutes!"_ The manager said into a loud speakerphone.

Toph searched for a dress, also, but a green one. "This is too fat... This one is pink... This one looks too trampy..." She was murmuring.

_"Eight minutes!" The manager said again. _

They were running around everywhere, it was crazy! One girl was fighting over an orange blouse with a tall old lady; one girl was taking everything she saw, even out of people's hands; another girl was just taking clothes off of hooks and throwing them on the ground!

Finally Katara saw it- the one! A beautiful, skinny-strapped, long, purple dress! It was hanging on a hook at the end of the isle, but a fat girl with blond hair was already walking towards it

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DRESS!" Katara yelled. She sprang into action; running as fast as she could... She was almost there!

_"Seven minutes!" _

Finally- Katara grabbed the dress and ran to the front counter to pay for it.

Meanwhile, Toph was having a hard time finding her green dress. "Where is it?" She asked herself. Then she spotted it- the perfect dress! But it was in another girl's hands!

Toph pushed away her fears; she didn't care if someone else was going to buy it. _By the end of this crazy 10 minute sale, that dress will be mine!_ She thought.

_"Six minutes!"_

She started running.... and running faster.... and faster... even faster then she had ever ran before...

"Hey, get away from my dress!" The girl said as Toph grabbed it. Toph dodged her moves; she was trying to hit Toph, and trip her. But Toph was too fast.

She finally reached the front counter and paid for it in time.

_"Five minutes!"_

Aang tried on yet _another_ tuxedo. But it was waaay too big! _I only have five minutes... I better hurry. _He thought.

He took five more pairs of tuxedos. He tried on all of them, but none fit!

He tried on five more... still no luck.

_"Four minutes!"_

He took some more.... tried them on.... none fit.

Took more... tried on... none fit.........

Took more... tried on... none- WAIT!

Aang tried on the last one, and it fit! He took it to the front counter and paid for it.

_"Three more minutes!" _

Now, the only thing Sokka had been doing was buying donuts at Walreds' mini bakery.

_"Three more minutes!"_ Sokka heard again.

"Uh oh- I only have three minutes to find a tuxedo, try it on, and then buy it!" He cried.

He dropped the donut that he was eating and sprang into action; taking all the tuxedo's he could find until it was too heavy.

Then he went to the dressing room and tried them on.

_"Two more minutes everyone!"_

Sokka kept on trying more tuxedos, but none would fit him.

Finally he tried one on and it fit him perfectly!"

_"Sixty more second everyone!" _

His heart raced. He was sweating everywhere. He took some deep breathes, then ran to the front counter, bumping into people, falling getting back up...

_"58...49...42....36...30..."_

Sokka was still waiting in line. "Hurry up, people!" He shouted.

_"25.....22.....18....16....13...."_

"Come on!!!!" He yelled again.

_"10...9...8...7...6...5..."_

Sokka couldn't wait any longer; he cut in line to the very front, paid the man ten dollars even though it was only five dollars, and then ran out of the building.

_"3...2...1... Ok everyone! Out of the building if you haven't paid for your stuff!"_

Outside of Walreds, all four friends were waiting for Toph's mom to pick them up.

"I love my dress!" Katara was saying.

"I am sooo lucky!" Toph chanted.

"It actually fits me!" Aang murmured.

"I run fast..." Sokka mumbled.

* * *

**AAC:**

**0o0o0o0**

Katara: Sweet!

Aang: This chapter is awesome.

Toph: Do I have to wear a dress?

Sokka: Thanks for making me run fast, Aly.

Me: ok... Actually, Sokka's donut was sweet; I know this chapter is awesome; yes you have to; you're welcome!

**0o0o0o0**


	9. Chapter 9 Zuko the Ballerina

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 9 Zuko the Ballerina  
**

A/N: I am so sorry guys, I haven't updated in months. :( I've been super busy!! Anyway, here is chapter Nine. It takes place on Thursday. :) Please enjoy, AND R&R please! :D

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon when Aang, Katara Sokka and Toph were walking home from school. It had been a long day of Math tests, Science labs, and free ice cream at lunch.

"Tomorrow is the school dance. It will be the best dance ever!" Katara squeaked. She had put her purple dress, for the dance, on a gold hanger hanging in her closet. It was the shiniest dress in there and it stood out beautifully.

Aang blushed. "It will be the best dance ever, especially because I'm going with you, Katara." He put his hand in Katara's hand.

Katara giggled. "Aw, thanks Aang!"

Toph smiled. "I usually hate wearing dresses, but the green dress I bought at Walreds is beautiful! And surprisingly comfortable." She straightened her blue T shirt and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Katara raised her eyebrow. "Wow, Toph, how come all of the sudden you care about looks and appearance?"

"When Sokka said he wanted to dance with a girl wearing a dress."

"What!?" Sokka asked shockingly. "I never said that!"

"But you nodded your head when my mom said that you would rather dance with a girl wearing a dress." Toph pointed out.

"I just didn't want to get in trouble with your mom if I said otherwise. I thought that if I said 'No I don't mind Toph wearing a dress.' then she wouldn't let me dance with you. Toph, I don't care what you wear. As long as you're mine, I'm perfectly happy." Sokka smiled.

Toph blushed. "Thanks."

Aang stopped walking. His eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped open."Oh my gosh!" He said.

Katara stared at him. "What? What is it, Aang?" She asked.

Aang pointed to a black-haired guy wearing tights and walking into a ballerina studio. "Is that... Zuko!?!" He asked.

The four friends stared at Zuko as he walked into a ballerina studio wearing tights and dancing shoes. They all burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh! This is hilarious!" Toph laughed.

Zuko had entered the ballerina studio and Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka ran to catch up with him.

When they walked inside, they saw Zuko on a small stage, dancing with a bunch of girl's in ballerina outfits. He was the only guy there.

Katara and Toph pulled out their cell phones and took pictures of Zuko while he was doing ballet. "This is soooo going on the web!" Katara said, laughing.

Toph clicked a button on her cell phone and took a video. "Hey Zuko! Wave to the camera!" Toph yelled. Zuko turned his head and stared at Toph's cell phone. He knew that she was taking a video of him.

"Hey!!!" Zuko yelled, and accidentally fell on his bum.

Everybody started laughing. Toph stopped the video recording and put away her cell phone. "Hahaha! Oh my gosh, Zuko, you do ballet?" She asked.

Sokka and Aang were laughing together. "This is classic!" Sokka commented.

Zuko's face turned red. "What are you guys doing here?!?!" He stood up and walked over to them. "Were you guys stalking me!!?!"

Katara giggled. "I can't believe you're a ballerina!" She laughed, ignoring Zuko's question.

Zuko grunted. "I am not a ballerina!!!" He yelled.

The four friends started laughing even more. "Yeah, that would explain the tights! Lol!" Toph said.

Zuko looked down at his outfit. "S-so! There is nothing wrong with doing ballet!!!"

Aang stopped laughing and smiled. "Come on guy's, he's right,"

Sokka finished Aang's sentence for him. "Yeah, there is nothing wrong with a guy in pink tights!" He laughed.

Aang frowned. "That's not what I was going to say."

Katara stopped laughing. "Sorry, Zuko. You like to do ballet, and we respect that. Right, Sokka!?" She hit Sokka in the shoulder and he fell.

"Ouch!" Sokka yelled. He got up and rubbed his head. "Hmf!"

Toph smiled. "Sorry about that, Zuko." She apologized.

"Thank you." Zuko said.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Um, well, we better leave now." Aang said.

They were all about to leave when Zuko said, "Wait! Um, would you guys, um, l-like to, um... come to my ballet show?" He blushed nervously.

Sokka burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell to the ground. "HAhHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!"

Katara kicked Sokka in the butt. "Sokka, shut up!"

Sokka stopped laughing. "Fine!" He got back up and dusted off his pants.

"We would love to go." Katara said politely.

Zuko smiled. "Um, great! here is, um, some tickets." He handed them each one ballet ticket. "It's tonight. I hope you guys will be there!" He waved at them, and then went back up to the stage.

They all walked out of the ballerina studio and silence. Then finally Sokka broke it. "Are we really going to go to this stupid ballerina thing?!" He whined.

Katara glared at Sokka. "Yes!" She said. "It's the polite thing to do, so were doing it!"

Sokka groaned.

Toph smiled. "Come on, Sokka, it'll be fun. I'm sure there will be refreshments after, and they might even have meat!" She taunted.

Sokka smiled. "Meat! Oh, I looove the meat!" He looked at Katara, Aang and Toph suspiciously. "Ok, fine! I'm going."

0o0o0o0

Katara put on a white, silky button shirt and a black and silky skirt. She put on some makeup and put her hair up in a bun. Then she picked up her black purse and put it on her shoulder.

She stepped into her white high heels and walked out of her bedroom. "Sokka, are you ready?" She knocked on her older brother's door.

The door opened, and Sokka walked out in jeans, a red hoodie, and tennis shoes. "Ugh, I'm coming." He whined.

"You could have put on something fancy." Katara accused him.

"Come on, Katara, it's a ballerina dance show! It's not like were going to a ball!" Sokka stuck his hands into his pockets.

Katara sighed. "Well, whatever. Come on, mom is going to drop us off. let's go."

Sokka followed her younger sister out the front door where their mom was waiting for them.

0o0o0o0

Sokka and Katara met Toph and Aang at the entrance of the ballet studio. "Hello, Aang." Katara said.

Aang smiled. "Hello, Katara." They took each others hand and walked to a seat near the front of the stage. Sokka and Toph followed them.

"Katara, you look beautiful." Aang told her.

Katara blushed. "Thank you, Aang. You look very handsome." She gave Aang a quick kiss on the cheek. Aang was wearing a fancy tuxedo.

Toph was wearing baggy jeans and a red T shirt. "Hey, Sokka, were both wearing blue jeans and red shirts!" Toph giggled.

Sokka smiled. "One of the reasons I like you, you don't nag me about wearing fancy clothes." He said.

They both laughed. And then Toph gave Sokka a long kiss on the cheek.

On the stage, the red curtains opened and music started playing in the background. The ballerinas entered the stage and started dancing. Zuko was actually doing a really great job. Better then all of the girl's.

He leaped up, jumped down, twirled, and leaped again.

He saw Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka sitting in the crowd and smiled.

They all waved at him, except for Sokka.

Zuko, and all of the other ballerinas, danced and twirled gracefully. They were all doing an excellent job.

At one part, Zuko picked up a girl and threw her. She did a twirl and then landed on the ground perfectly.

It was a beautiful show and at the end, everybody in the crowd clapped, even Sokka!

0o0o0o0

Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka were all at the refreshments table. Sokka was stuffing himself with meat, while the others congratulated Zuko.

"It was great!" Toph said. "You are actually a really good dancer."

"Thank you." Zuko said.

"You guys looked like you were flying!" Aang said.

Zuko laughed.

"It was really enjoyable to watch." Katara commented.

Zuko smiled. "Thank you guys so much for coming."

"No problem!" They all said at the same time.

After that, they all ate refreshments, except for the meat, which all disappeared into Sokka's stomach.

* * *

**AAC!** :)

Aang: Lol! This was a good chapter. :)

Zuko: O.o... Since when do _I_ do ballet!?!?!

Me: I dunno... XD

Sokka: YES!!! Thank you Sevvy for letting me have meat! :D

Me: Yeah, yeah.

Zuko: In the next chapter can I take over the world?

Me: No...

Zuko: :3 Pweeeeeese?

Me: O.o No!

Zuko: ): Darn it!

Me: :) Yay! I made you mad! Score one for me! :D

Zuko. O.o

Me: .... What?


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises

**Friends Forever**

**Chapter 10 Surprises, Sushi and Sassy Sisters  
**

A/N: Ha! You probably thought that this chapter was going to be called "The Dance" didn't ya? :D Oh yah, I'm tooo awesome! Ok, so, here is chapter 10 of Friends Forever. Sadly, this is the last chapter. :( BUT- I'm going to be making a NEW story. :) Yup! Ready for the last chapter? good. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand.... ACTION!

* * *

Aang opened his eyes. "I'm going to the dance today." He said to himself.

0o0o0o0

Katara opened her eyes. "I'm going to the dance today."

0o0o0o0

Toph opened her eyes. "I'm going to the dance today."

0o0o0o0

Sokka opened his eyes. "I'm going to the dance today."

_0o0o0o0_

_Spongebob opened his eyes. "My mom is constipated." _

_0o0o0o0_

At school, during lunch, everybody was talking about the dance. "I'm dancing with him!" "Wanna go to the dance together?" "The dance is tonight!" "I can't wait for the dance!" "Do you have a date to the dance?"

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki were sitting together at the table that they usually sat at. But instead of talking about the dance, they were talking about sushi.

"I don't know why, but I want sushi right now." Katara said.

Sokka smiled. "Sushi is delicious. They should serve it here in the cafeteria."

"Yeah right! This cafeteria has the worst food ever. It's disgusting and unfresh." Suki moaned.

Toph nodded her head. "I agree. I mean, look at this pizza!" She pointed to the pizza on her plate which was covered in grease. "Who wants to eat_ that_?"

Aang laughed. "If they do serve sushi in here, I hope it won't be covered in grease!" Seeing as the joke wasn't funny, Aang stopped laughing.

"Sushi is delicious, as I said before." Sokka commented.

"Aw man, I have a bad craving for sushi right now." Suki whined. She rubbed her stomach and sighed.

Katara jumped up. "We should have a Sushi drive!"

Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki stared at her.

"What the heck is a sushi drive?" Toph asked.

Katara sat back down. "Well, we raise enough money and then give it to the cafeteria to buy sushi." It was quiet after that.

Then Suki said, "Or, we can raise enough money and then buy sushi _ourselves_."

They all nodded their heads and smiled. "So, when should we have it, and what should it be?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked at Sokka and then said, "How about before the dance? It could be car smashing. We get an old car, get some hammers, and have people smash it for ten dollars?" He suggested.

They all shrugged. "Fine by me." Sokka said.

"So it's settled. Car smashing at five O'clcok." Katara said.

They all smiled and then got up to go to their classes.

0o0o0o0

After school, Katara and Sokka went to a car dump to buy a car. They already had six hammers, and they had made lemonade to sell, in case it gets hot.

A man named Dave, who owned the car dump, showed Katara and Sokka around. After a tour, they all went inside a small building to cool off.

"So," Dave said. "Which one you want?"

Sokka smiled and said, "We want the red,"

Katara interrupted him. "Woah!!! Hold on! What do you mean by 'we?' _I_ pick, got it?!" She nagged.

Sokka frowned. "Since when do you get to pick?" He asked.

"Hello!?! I'm the one who came up with the idea of a car smash. Duh!!!" She nagged, again.

Sokka sighed. "Stop being so sassy... sister."

"Ok, hold up! Don't just be like adding 'sister' to 'sassy' just cause the title of this chapter, _in this awesome fanfiction that Sevvy made_, is 'Surprises, Sushi and Sassy Sisters!' cause I am _NOT_ being a _sassy sister_!"

It was quiet.

"Wait... Title of what chapter? What are you even talking about???" Sokka asked.

Katara thought for a moment. "I don't know... But- who cares! Now shut up and help me choose which car to buy!"

Sokka sighed. "Whatever."

0o0o0o0

At Katara and Sokka's house, the four friends were setting up the car smashing. They set up a small table with hammers, lemonade, a radio, and a blue bucket to keep the money in on it.

They had put up signs around the neighborhood, and called their friends to make sure a lot of people came.

It was Five O'clock and Sokka, Katara, Toph and Aang were waiting for their first customers.

"Sooo... Sokka, where is Suki? I thought she was coming?" Toph asked slowly.

Sokka shrugged. "I dunno. I'll call her and ask." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. While he was talking to Suki, the others were just waiting.

Then, finally, Katara said, "Where the heck is everybody?!" As if the whole town had heard her, a bunch of cars pulled up at the front yard. People started walking towards them- _A LOT _of people!

They saw everybody that they knew, and even people they didn't know. Suki came running towards them. "Sorry I'm late!" Was all she said.

They turned on the music and people started attacking the car. People even brought their own hammers, but still paid, of course.

0o0o0o0

By the end of Five O'clock, the car didn't even look like a car anymore! And their blue bucket was filled all the way to the top.

Suki sighed. "Man it's hot out here! I hope the dance isn't outside." Just then, her eyes popped out of her head. "The dance!!! It's at Six Thirty! Were going to be late!!!!"

Katara screamed. "Agh!!!!!! I am NOT going to be late!!!! Come on, let's change!"

0o0o0o0

Toph and Suki were at Katara's house, Katara was helping them get ready. Sokka and Aang were already at the dance to set up something for the girl's.

"Wow, cute dress Suki!" Katara commented. Suki's dress was a short sleeved, white, sparkly dress with white roses at the top.

"Thanks Katara. I got it for Sixty dollars at the mall," Suki put on her white silky gloves and then put her makeup on. "But it was so worth it!"

Toph walked into Katara's room. "Like it?" She asked the two girl's who were messing with their hair.

They both gasped. "Oh wow! I thought you were wearing the green dress?" Katara asked.

Toph laughed. "I hate dresses, remember?"

The three girl's laughed together and smiled. "I'm going to turn on my T.V. I usually do when I get nervous for a dance." Katara said. She clicked a button on a small black remote and turned it to the News channel.

"Hey, look... Isn't that our school?" Katara asked, staring at the small screen.

Suki and Toph turned their heads and gasped.

On the TV, a news reporter was saying, "And just ten minutes ago there was a huge earthquake at Roku High School where many students and teachers were getting ready for a dance. The dance is, of course, canceled and as for the teachers and students who were inside the building, they aren't looking so good..."

Katara cupped her mouth with her hands and gasped. "Aang, Sokka!" She screamed. Before they knew it, Suki, Toph and Katara were running for Roku High; tears falling down their faces. Katara was thinking about her brother, and her boy friend.

_No, no! It's not true! They're just fine- perfect! This can't happen! It just can't!!!_

When they arrived at Roku High, the building was on the ground; crushed into thousands of pieces.

Toph spotted Sokka. "Sokka!!" Her and the other girl's ran over to him. He was on the ground under a bunch of crushed brick. "Toph?" He said breathlessly.

Toph was running towards him in a red T shirt and baggy blue jeans. Her eyes were drowning in tears. She knelt down next to him and gave him a big hug. "Sokka! Are you okay?" She asked. She could barely talk. She was worried way too much.

Sokka managed a small smile. "Toph... Toph... I...love you..." He was staring into her eyes.

Toph smiled. "I love you too, Sokka." She held onto him tightly, and didn't let go. She never did let go...never...

Katara searched for Aang everywhere. She got a few cuts on her arms and hands from digging under broken glass. She was crying and crying, but she never gave up. Finally, under a giant tree, she found Aang laying lifeless on the ground.

Her heart stopped moving as she stared at Aang. The whole entire world stopped moving. She could no longer feel any pain. She couldn't feel anything. She was standing there, right there in front of Aang. Then, without knowing it, she fell to the ground beside him and started crying. She cried and cried, and then black fuzzy dots stared appearing before her eyes. The last thing she saw before she fainted was Aang. Aang opened his eyes and then... she fainted.

...

_"The girl is okay, but the boy is seriously injured."_

_..._

_"When will Katara wake up?"_

_..._

_"It could be many days until she wakes up."_

_..._

_"And Aang?"_

_..._

_"I'm afraid he'll need surgery if he is to survive in this world._

_..._

_"Aang..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Katara opened her eyes. She saw Suki, Toph and her parents talking to a man with a long white coat. Katara could not hear anything they were saying except one word. Aang.

"Where is he?" Katara said slowly.

They all stared at her. "She's awake!" The doctor said.

Her parents ran for her. "Katara, sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother asked.

Katara ignored her mother's worried question. "Where is Aang?" She asked.

Her parent's stared at each other and sighed. "Well,"

"Where is he???" Katara cried. "I need to see him!"

Toph and Suki walked over to Katara. "We'll take you to him." Toph said.

Katara took off four cords that were sticking to her stomach, then she took a cord out of her nose. She tried to stand up, but fell back into her bed instead.

"Sweetie, you need to stay in bed! You have a broken leg, a hand cast, and your hands are wounded." Her father said.

Katara didn't care. She got up anyway. Every point in her body hurt, but she didn't care. She followed Suki and Toph to a room right beside her room.

When she walked in, she saw Aang sleeping soundly in a hospital bed. Both of his legs had casts on, His two arms were cut and had dry blood on, and his head was also cut and had dried blood. He was NOT connected to any wires.

"He had to have surgery," Toph said. "But he is fine now. Just sleeping."

Katara limped over to Aang's bed and smiled. She pulled his blanket all the way over his body, covering everything but his head.

She planted a soft kiss on his lips and then smiled. "I love you, Aang." She said quietly.

Aang's eyes opened. He stared at Katara and smiled. "I love you too, Katara." they both hugged and hugged.

Then Toph walked over to him and it was her turn.

Aang looked at her and smiled. "Toph," He started.

Toph put her finger to his mouth. "It's OK, Aang. You're alright now. I want to let you know that..." She closed her eyes and then opened them. "Were going to be best friends... forever."

* * *

_Three months later, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang were all running around in Aang's back yard. They were throwing water balloons at each other and they were in their swimsuits. They had bought almost 100 bags of sushi and had a great sushi party. Aang and Katara were out of their casts, and even though they both had a lot of scars, they were extremely happy. :)_

_The End._


End file.
